Las dos mujeres de Inuyasha
by Taishita StarkTaisho
Summary: Inuyasha solo tiene dos mujeres importantes en su vida. Mal summary.


Capitulo Único:

Un en gran campo nevado se mostraba la intensa lucha de dos mujeres que hacían temblar la tierra, dos mujeres peleaban ya desde hace varias horas y ninguna parecía querer dar revancha, Inuyasha veía todo apartado sintiéndose mal, ¿Aquien de las dos debía apoyar sin que la otra se sintiera traicionada?.

Las dos azabaches se miraban intensamente, las dos mujeres estaban serias y en pose de combate, la miko no dejaba de atacar a la hermosa colegiala y esta ya empezaba a cansarse, el hanyou veía todo con impotencia, deseaba mucho ayudar a su pequeña pero sabia que la fuerte sacerdotisa no le permitiría ni siquiera acercarsele a ayudarla, la colegiala quizo volver atacar a la poderosa miko pero resvalo cayendo al frío suelo cubierto de nieve golpeándose el trasero.

—Izayoi, ¿estas bien mi niña? —le pregunto Kagome acercándose a su hija ofreciéndole la mano, esta la vio apenada y acepto la ayuda de su madre.

—Si mamá, solo que aun mi cuerpo no se acostumbra a tus poderes espirituales— dijo la hanyou, esta voltio a ver a su padre que reía a carcajadas.

—Jajaja, ay cachorra —le decía Inuyasha a su pequeña — Deberías practicar primero tu equilibrio y después aprender a como contrarestar el poder espiritual ¿no? jajaja —volvio a reír Inuyasha enojando a su hija, esta miro a su madre y ella entendió.

—Inuyasha... abajo —dicho esto por la miko Inuyasha cayó al suelo.

Izayoi empezó a reír al ver a su padre estampado contra el suelo (otra vez), la hanyou era de largo cabello azabache, ojos dorados, con garras y colmillos, con la diferencia de que sus orejitas de perro eran plateadas.  
La cuestión de todo esto era que la joven Izayoi quería entrenar para ser igual de poderosa que su querido padre, pero aun ella no soportaba los poderes espirituales de ninguna clase (tanto de monje, como de miko).

—Cachorra, soy tu padre deberías de defenderme en estas cosas —le dijo Inuyasha ofendido con su hija, mientras se limpiaba y sacaba la nieve de su ahori — Y como castigo, tú iras por la leña —sentensio Inuyasha.

—¡Papá! —rugio Izayoi molesta.

—Sin peros mocosa, así que ve y no te tardes...—le decía Inuyasha— Muy pronto caerá la noche y no quiero que estés tanto tiempo fuera— le dijo el hanyou, aunque su princesa era fuerte y sabia defenderse aun estaba ese sentimiento de querer protegerla de todo

Izayoi mira enojada a Inuyasha, luego empieza a saltar entre los arboles para poder ir por la lleña que su padre le pidió, el hanyou bufa y mira a su esposa mientras esta le regala una sonrisa y ambos vuelven a la cabaña que comperten desde ya hace 16 años, luego de esperar a Izayoi la pequeña familia empieza a cenar.

—Y dime hija, ¿Como te fue hoy en la escuela? —le pregunto Kagome a Izayoi, ya que una vez vuelto Kagome al Sengoku Hidai, el pozo siguió funcionando con normalidad.

—Bien mamá, pero el profesor de matemáticas mando unas dificiles ecuaciones y le estoy pidiendo ayuda a Akito... —le dijo Izayoi despertando la curiosidad en su madre y los celos de su padre.

—¿Akito?, ¿no es él el hijo de Hoyo? —pregunto Kagome sin ser consiente de la mirada que Inuyasha le estaba mandando.

—Si —contesto ella— ¿Como sabes quien es su padre? —le pregunto la hanyou a su madre.

—Lo que sucede es que Sota me dijo que lo acompañara a hacer las compras la semana pasada y me cruce con él (Hoyo) en el supermercado y estuve hablando por horas y me comento sobre su hijo —le dijo Kagome e Inuyasha gruño.

—No sean tan celoso papá —dijo Izayoi siendo respondida con un típico "Khe" de Inuyasha.

La cena iba bien cuando Miroku entro a la cabaña sorprendiendo a la familia Taisho, Inuyasha se levanto enojado y golpeo a Miroku.

—No vuelvas a entrar sin golpear monje —dijo Inuyasha para después poner sus manos en su tunica— ¿Para que viniste, Miroku? —le pregunto el hanyou.

—Inuyasha debemos irnos ahora —le dijo serio Miroku— Al parecer hay un youkai en una aldea vecina que intenta hacer una replica de la perla de Shikon y los aldeanos están preocupados por eso—termino por decir el houshi.

Inuyasha y Kagome entendieron que esto era serio, así que Inuyasha decidió ir con Miroku, Kagome quizo ir también pero Inuyasha no se lo permitio, Izayoi tuvo un mal presentimiento pero su padre le dijo que no se preocupara y que se quedara con su madre, no muy convencida asintió y acepto la orden de su padre.

OoOoOoOoO

Ya faltaba poco para el amanecer, Inuyasha y Miroku (que iba montado en Kirara) estaban enojados, más el querido hanyou ya que el rumor sobre una copia de la perla de Shikon había sido totalmente falsa, Inuyasha se preguntaba el porque de este tonto rumor cuando sintió el olor a fuego, humo y muerte cerca de su aldea, acelero a todo lo que pudo y al llegar sintió mucho terror, la aldea donde vivía estaba envuelta en llamas, los aldeanos corrían y otros trataban de apagar el incendio, corrió desesperado a su cabaña y sintió que su alma salia de su cuerpo y su corazón era destrozado por completo, su hogar estaba todo destruido y aun ardía en llamas.

Todo había sido una trampa, al momento en el que Inuyasha y Miroku dejaron la aldea, una ola de demonios atacaron la aldea, Sango y sus hijos estaban a salvo y la mitad del fuego de la aldea ya estaba extinto, pero no había noticia de ni Kagome ni de Izayoi, algunos aldeanos decían que ellas habían logrado escapar de la cabaña pero habían sido secuestradas por los youkais, pero la mayoría decía que aun ellas habían estado dentro de la cabaña cuando un youkai había echo volar la casa, estos comentarios destruían poco a poco el corazón de Inuyasha.

Cuando este estaba a punto de perder el control por culpa de su sangre demoniaca y la tristeza que imbadia su corazón, los dos aromas más maravillosos llegaron a su olfato, giro bruscamente su cabeza hacia el bosque viendo como Kagome e Izayoi llegaban muy heridas, este no aguanto su alegría y corrió hacia sus dos mujeres abrazándolas, sentía que su corazón volvía a latir nuevamente.

OoOoOoOoO

Ya había pasado una semana desde el incendio, los aldeanos reconstruían todo, Izayoi y Kagome pintaban la casa de un color marrón claro que le quedaba muy bonito, Inuyasha las veía desde la altura de un árbol, sonrió tontamente al verlas, y pensar que estuvo de perderlas, eso si que nunca se lo perdonaria, porque sin ellas sabia que él no era nada, que si ellas hubiesen muerto ese día él las hubiera seguido hasta el otro mundo por que sin sus dos mujeres ya no quería vivir, porque él solo vivía por ellas, por sus dos amores...Por sus dos mujeres.


End file.
